


Winter Break

by Anonymous



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, PWP, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If that's what you want to think no one's stopping you."





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The characters depicted are over 18, in college, and are fully consenting adults. If you have a hairball at the idea of two consenting adults, you are strongly advised to chill.

George was the kind of boy who would push the boundaries of what was normal or what hasn't been done. He would always challenge himself- even pushing Harold up to his limits when he had the chance. There was nothing he couldn't do, and there was nothing in his way that he couldn't overcome.

So when he mustered up the courage, he sent the first text.

1:56 A.M.   
GEORGE: u up??

2:08 A.M.  
HAROLD: I am now…  
GEORGE: cold af rite?  
HAROLD: Yeah but I'm in blanket mountain right now   
GEORGE: mind if i com ovr? cant slwep  
HAROLD: Uh sure but hold on.

2:21 A.M.  
HAROLD: Coast is clear, Captain Beard.  
GEORGE: make room 4 me

They were only home for the holiday for a short amount of time, but Harold had to admit he couldn't get through some nights without his bunk buddy. It was a much needed break from college, but not so much from his friend.

They fell right back into habit, cuddling each other for warmth under the layers of blankets. They were no stranger to being this close, but George still tried to keep a space between. As much as he loved cuddling, his recent dreams have left him questioning their friendship. Things went wrong the moment Harold closed that gap.

“... George?” 

Oh fuck. Here it came. It was cold out- that was a valid enough excuse. He would understand.

“Yeah, Harold?”

“Are you uh… Excited to see me?” He was glad it was so dark they couldn't see each other's faces. He was beet red at this point.

“That depends…”

“On?”

“If that's what you want to think no one's stopping you.”

That earned him a giggle. Harold put a hand on his chest, slowly sliding it down to the bulge confined in George’s sweatpants. Before he opened his mouth to speak, the writer captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss. Even when it was intimate, George always took the control and it was making Harold tremble. He let out a breathy moan when he would lightly nip at his bottom lip, and kiss it again to apologize.

It took Harold a moment to remember to move his hand, tracing the outline of the length with his fingers. The cock flexed under his hand and he knew he had to go further.

George helped him slide his pants down, boxers going along with them. Harold still only teased him by just using finger tips, using the precum that dribbled out as lube.

George kissed his way from his lips to his ear, breathing heavily when Harold began to stroke him.

“I wanna be inside you.” 

Harold bit his lip to hold back a noise. Fuck that was too hot.

“Please.” He squeaked, letting go to unbutton his shirt. George crawled over him and helped him undress, tossing both of their clothes aside. George leaned over to search through Harold's nightstand, producing a small bottle of lube.

“How did you- ah, cold, cold, cold.” He whined. The man above him had already spread it between his fingers, gently circling his entrance with it. George quietly shushed him, kissing him gently as he inserted a finger. 

“You're doing great, Harold. So good. Just relax for me.”

It didn't take him very long to get him prepared, alternating between one and three fingers just to get him used to the feeling of something pushing and rubbing inside.

“There- right there please.-” he had to stop himself from being too loud, arching his back just slightly. He whined when George removed his fingers, but kept patient for what was coming next.

George, after aligning himself and being sure to put in a little extra lube; slid in and slowly kissed Harold through it. The pain was distracting, so the kisses were sloppy and wet, leaving both of them breathless. It only took a moment for them to adjust. George threaded their fingers together, holding on tight to Harold's hand as they rocked together. It wasn't intense. It wasn't rough, like Harold had always thought it would have been. It was slow and considerate, almost romantic.

The bed creaked softly with each thrust. Praises and whispers were exchanged, and occasionally a plea from Harold to ‘please please deeper, please…’. They could each feel pleasure pool in their core and shoot out to their fingertips, causing them both to shiver under the covers 

Harold had been the first to reach climax, allowing George to rock into him until he pulled out and finished soon after. He gently moved to the side, grabbing a few tissues to clean up their mess. They were cuddled up together again in no time.

“George?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love tou too.”


End file.
